Inside Fransisco
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots involving Riley and her emotions living in the city by the bay
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh it's Saturday, meaning the weekend!" Joy said to her siblings in Headquaryers plus today Riley was going to meet friends at Giradelli's Soda Fountain to have fun and have some ice cream.

It was indeed the weekend and for Riley Anderson it meant fun with her family and friends and other things plus a lot of core memories would be made today to power Friendship Island and right now, Riley's parents had made breakfast but the twelve year old was already up plus had good dreams thanks to Dream Productions.

"Coming!" Riley said leaving her room and bounding down the stairs making Fear worry in case Riley got hurt making Disgust roll her eyes.

"She's fine Fear, plus she's having fun." she told him seeing Anger nod in reply along with Shy.

Riley was talking excitedly about hanging out with her friends making her parents giggle knowing she had settled in now so was seeing her go upstairs after putting her plate away going upstairs to get dressed.

Disgust smirked seeibg Riley put on her yellow top with black trousers whi"ch made Tne fashionable emotion smirk.

"C'mon, bring on the ice cream!" Anger said impatiently making Joy sigh because"Anger Riley was taking her time.

"Anger she just had breakfast, plus she has hockey practice remember?" Sadness told him making Tne hot head smirk holding her hand making her giggle.

"Mom, Dad I'm going now!" Riley said seeing her parents hug her doing the monkey thing making Joy smile since Riley had hockey first before having fun with her friends but that was always fun especially for Anger but Sadness could help if he got too riled up.

* * *

Riley giggled as she and her friends were leaving the rink after hockey practise so they were going to Giradelli's for ice cream and in Headquarters Anger was happy hoping an ice cream place would appear in Imagination Land, like how a Krispy Kreme had appeared in Imagination Land.

"Riley was enjoying things here in San Fransisco but as they passed a pet shop, Anger couldn't help but think of Flame his pet dragon dog.

"Riley should get a dog you know?" he said making his siblings sigh.

"I don't know, as a dog is a big job remember?" Sadness said hearing Riley giggle at one of the puppies being a goofball which made Joy think of Goofball Island feeling a little sad which was weird.

"Joy, you okay?" Shy asked seeing her nod.

Sadness guessed she was either thinking about Goofball Island or Bing Bong but right now Riley and her friends had arrived at their destination making Anger very excited making Sadness smirk.

"Is that all you think about?" Disgust said making Tne others worry in case he got riled up and made Riley do something in front of her friends seeing her enjoy her sundae hoping something like this would be in Imagination Land making Disgust sigh.

Sadness smirked seeing Shy hug Disgust but was hoping things would be okay

* * *

A/N

This is another Inside Out series involving Riley, her emotions and Tneir adventures in San Fransisco as suggested by my good friend Tomadahawk

In this first one shot, Riley and Tne emotions go to Giradelli's Soda Fountain with Riley's friends which means ice cream Mmm

I hope you guys like, plus Inside Out is very popular


	2. Dentist Drama

Riley was nervous about going to the dentist because it was scary despite being twelve and in Headquarters Fear agreed knowing from experience making the other emotions underdtand because they cared about Riley since she was Tneir girl, making them underdtand since she had it after school since she didn't have hockey practice today.

"Hey, it'll be okay as we can help her because she is kind of scared after her mother told her about it." Joy assured them making them hope she was right because she and her siblings coukdn't bear to see Riley hurt or in pain.

Joy wished that Bing Bong was still around so he could make Riley laugh but he wasn't anymore.

"Yes, we will help her." Sadness heard Shy say to her making his siblings underdtand along with Disgust.

Plus after breakfast and getting ready for school, Riley was leaving for school but distracted while walking there.

All day she was distracted which bothered her friends and Jordan but she didn't want to be laughed at making her emotions understand.

* * *

That afternoon, Riley was in Tne waiting room of Tne dentist's office but in Headquarters Fear was in control making Riley nervous because she didn't want any teeth pulled out or filled making Joy and the others underdtand.

"Fear, it might not be so bad because Riley brushes her teeth." Joy told him making him nod as Riley was following into the dentist's office sitting in the dentist's chair making the emotions trying to use memory spheres to make Riley think of good things while the dentist was poking around in her mouth.

"Hmm, no cavities which is good." the dentist said cleaning her teeth as the hygienist gave her that weird drink spitting into the sink.

"Whew we're done, which is good!" Fear said making the other emotions sigh as Disgust rolled her eyes at that because it was just a check up but Riley was going home relieving her parents telling them how things had went.

"It was okay, you know?" Riley said going to do homework.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories, and thanks to those who reviewed because it means a lot plus Inside Out got nominated for Tne Oscars

In this one, Riley has to go to the dentist but scared so Tne emotions will help her out and make her feel brave.


	3. A Little Afraid

Riley couldn't sleep because at school they had been talking about earthquakes and what to do during them so being new to the area the twelve year old was frightened in case one did happen, and in Headquarters Shy was awake from a bad dream sweating checking on Disgust needing the bathroom getting out of the bed they shared.

Disgust sensed something was wrong with her husband guessing he had a bad dream probably about earthquakes since her siblings and Riley were a bit freaked out from class despite Joy trying to calm them down, removing her slipper socks.

"Shy, you okay sweetie?" she asked softly seeing Tne male pink skinned emotion look away from her.

"I had a bad dream, about earthquakes." Shy admitted makijg her understand hugging him knowing that Riley was the same but was cuddling him knowing that it was helping him relax which gave her an idea.

Riley was going to her parents's room making them understand because earthquakes did happen in the city which made the girl relieved.

* * *

The next day, Joy wondered what had happened last night but Disgust explained making her underdtand but relieved Riley was okay seeing it was the weekend so Riley could sleep in plus maybe she could hang out with her friends which would make her feel better about last night.

"Yeah, even Shy was a little scared so I had to help him out." Disgust told her over breakfast seeing Anger, Fear and Sadness join Tnem wondering why Riley felt so tired.

"She didn't sleep well, but it's okay." Joy said making them understand so hoped that Riley would get some more sleep.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and so surprised that so many of you are enjoying the series plus talking to Tomadahawk inspired this one.

In this one, Riley and her emotions are scared of Tne fact an earthquake could destroy the house thanks to an earthquake drill at school plus in Headquaryers, Shy has a bad dream and Disgust is the only one who can calm him.


End file.
